Naruto: Severed Bonds
by Kin Hisagi
Summary: On the night Sasuke leaves the village, Naruto decides to come with him. Sasuke and Naruto both have a lust for power but for different reasons. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Severed Bonds

On the night Sasuke leaves the village, Naruto decides to come with him. Sasuke and Naruto both have a lust for power but for different reasons. What will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Finished

"Sakura... I hate you." This is the last thing Sakura hears before she is knocked unconscience by Sasuke. 'Sasuke... why?' Were her last thoughts before she hits the ground. When Sakura's body hit the ground, Sasuke walked away. "Hmph. So it finally happened huh Sasuke?" A familiar voice said. 'Oh no. Not HIM!' Sasuke turned around to see someone who he hoped not to see for the rest of his life. The person had a bright orange jumpsuit and blond spiky hair with 3 whisker birthmarks on each side of his face. "Naruto. What do you want?" Naruto started walking up to him. As he got closer, Sasuke could see that Naruto also had a backpack on his back. "What does it look like," He said while smirking, "I'm leaving the village. Same as you." Sasuke looked at Naruto with complete hate in his eyes. "Hmph. So you're copying me is that it?" He asked. Naruto started chuckling softly. "Yeah. Although my reason for leaving is the same as yours, my goal is different." " And what goal would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple. I'm going to..." Naruto never got to finish as he heard a pale voice. "N-Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see the one person who cared for him. "Hinata," He said in a voice devoid of emotion, "What do you want?" Hinata looked down to see Sakura's unconscience form then looked up at Naruto and Sasuke. "I-I was w-w-walking around and saw y-you with a backpack. W-why do you h-have that?" she asked with tears starting to gather in her eyes. Naruto face-palmed himself. Why couldn't he just leave without anyone knowing? Then Naruto quickly went behind her as Sasuke did to Sakura. "Hinata," he whispered into her ear, "I hate you." Hinata felt her whole world crumbling down around her with that statement. Before she could talk, Naruto chopped her neck. Hinata started feeling dizzy and turned around to see Naruto's eyes. They were not the cerulean blue eyes she fell in love with. No, they were blood red with a black slit in each one. 'This isn't Naruto.' Hinata thought to her self before she hit the ground.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. First Naruto wanted to leave the village he swore to protect, he then talked to Hinata with so little emotion that he thought he was staring at himself for a second, and he said he hated her. 'Huh,' he thought, 'he's just like me. But why would he hide it for so long?' Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a body fall. He looked down to see it was Hinata. 'Yep. I might get along with him after all.' Naruto then walked towards the village gates. He looked back and said "Sasuke, are you coming or what?" Sasuke then started chuckling to himself. "Yeah yeah." Sasuke too walked towards the gates. When he got next to Naruto, they looked at each other and nodded. They then took off into the night. Naruto had one last thought before he left. 'I'm finished with Konoha.'

**KH: New story. I'm still going to finish Darkness Within Light. I just had the muse to write this. If I don't update fast, it's because I'm doing something important that needs my attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**The Next Morning at the Front Gate**

Shikamaru was walking around in the Village of Konoha. He was given a c-rank mission to dispode of a bandit camp a couple of miles away. 'Strange,' he thought, 'I haven't seen Naruto or Sasuke for a couple of days. Maybe..." His thought were intterupted when he tripped over something. Shikamaru groaned and looked backed. His eyes widened when he saw who was on the ground. Hinata and Sakura were passed out on the ground. Shikamaru quickly got up and shook both of them. Sakura was the first one to awaken. She looked around and started crying. This apparently woke up Hinata as well. She too looked around and started crying. Shikamaru was confused for the first time until he saw who was crying. 'Oh crap,' Shikamaru thought, 'My hunch was right.' Hinata was the first one to recover from her wrecked state. She looked around with red eyes before her eyes landed on Shikamaru looking at her with a look of pity. "Hinata," He said with authority, "I need you to tell me what happened here."

**A couple of miles away with Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke have been running since last night. Sasuke told Naruto that he was meeting with Sound 4. On their way there, Naruto told Sasuke why he left Konoha. Needless to say that Sasuke was very surprised. He now understood why Naruto acted the way he did. "Woah," Sasuke said, "that's a huge goal. Are you sure you can pull it off all by yourself?" Naruto looked at him. "Who said that I was doing it alone Sasuke?" He said. "Why do you think I came with you in the first place? I need your help." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What makes you think I will help you?" Naruto turned around and gave him a foxy grin. "If you help me, you definetaly find Itachi." Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his collar. "You're serious right?" He asked quietly. Naruto scoffed. "Of course. Remember what happened last time? He beat you to the ground and told what he was after." Sasuke put Naruto down and turned away. "Let's go." Sasuke then dissapeared. 'Well that's one down. Let's just hope Orochimaru won't die too fast.' Naruto thought to himself. Then just like Sasuke, he too dissapeared.

**A couple hours later **

Naruto and Sasuke came to the camp site of the Sound 4. They landed in the clearing and walked up to them. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled the red headed member. She wore the same garb as the other members. (I'm not going to describe what they wear. You should know.) Naruto started laughing. "I'm guessing that she curses a lot. Right?"

Sasuke also started chuckling. "Yeah, I guess so Naruto," He said, laughing. The six-armed man stood up. "Who are you suposse to be," he said while staring at Naruto. Naruto gave him a foxy grin. "I'm here to join you guys," He simply said. The six-armed man looked at him incredously. "Jirobo," He yelled, "I want you to test this guy out to see if he's good enough to come with us." The one now known as Jirobo stood up and approched Naruto. "Kidomaru," He said, " this kid looks weak as hell. I'm guessing that even his chakra wouldn't be enough to even qualify as an appitizer." The moment he finished that sentence, Naruto unleashed his KI (Killing Intent) and slowly walked up to Jirobo.

As he was walking, he passed by someone with 2 heads. The guy looked at him with fear etched in eyes. Naruto smirked and kept walking. When he got close, Jirobo dropped to the ground his knees. "Now then," he said without a hint of emotion, "Let's go before I do something I would love to do." Naruto then walked towards the red-haired girl. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

Once again, Naruto got a fox-like grin plastered on his face. "Yeah alright," he said, "but I'm still coming with you. So I have no choice but to stay near you. So get used to it." The girl found herself speechless.

"Alright now," Jirobo said, "Sasuke, we need you to get in this barrel." Out of nowhere, Jirobo pulled out a tan barrel with a purple rope tied around it. "What would be the point?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had an idea, but he wanred to make sure.

This time, Kidomaru spoke up. "Sasuke," He said, "In order to get more power from your curse mark, you need to die one time." Sasuke was taken back by this. Die? He couldn't die until he killed his brother and halped Naruto with his goal.

"Perhaps you can explain it a bit more clearly," Naruto said. Like Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke die until his goals were complete. But he also knew that they wouldn't actually KILL him without bringing him back.

"Alright then," Kidomaru said, keeping a calm face, "Tayuya," he said pointing at the red haired girl, "Jirobo, Sakon," He said pointing at Jirobo and the 2 headed guy, "And I will put you in this barrel and seal it after you these Mind Awakening Pills." Kidomaru then pulled out a small bottle of black pills. "These pills will kill you and adjust your body so you can handle the full power of the curse mark." Naruto and Sasuke looked warily at the bottle. "Do it Sasuke," Naruto said, "Do it and our plans are one step closer to fruition." Sasuke nodded his head and took the bottle and swallowed a pill.

Nothing happened at first, but 10 seconds later, Sasuke felt like his insides were on fire and being pulled out focibly. Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo were on him immedeatly. Tayuya grabbed Sasuke and threw him in the barrel. The barrel had black smoke coming from it. Sakon then put the lid on then tapped it down with seals. Finally, all four of them called a jutsu (I don't remember what it was called. If someone knows, tell me) and all the black smoke receded into the barrel.

The Sound 4 started panting and fell to there knees. Naruto then proceeded to pick up the barrel. "What are you doing?" Jirobo asked between breaths. Naruto turned around. "You guys are tired and since I have the most energy and since Sasuke is my friend it makes sense that I should carry him." He said logically. The Sound 4 couldn't poke holes in his logic and nodded. "Alright, since I'm not tired, I'll go on ahead to Orochimaru. Alright?" The Sound 4 nodded again.

"That reminds me. People from the Leaf Village will be after us, so I need you to kill them if they catch up to you. Alright?" They once again nodded. "Alright. I'll be waiting at the Final Valley for you." Naruto then left with the barrel in tow. 'It won't be long. Just you wait Tsunade. You will die by my hands.'

KH: Well here's the chapter I promised. I was preoccupied with my family. My brother finally got out of prison and I had a long talk with him about his family. I was also playing Harvest Moon and Pokemon. And while writing this chapter, I was listening to Spirited Away OST Always With Me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why is this Happening?**

**KH: People are asking me 'Why is Naruto going to kill Tsunade?' or 'Why did Naruto say that he hated Hinata?'. Well I'll tell you in the next 3 chapters. But there is something else too, Naruto has other targets that will be mentioned later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**With the Sound 4 **

The Sound 4 were currently sleeping on tree branches. Kidomaru currrently had webbing tied around his fingers to alert him of any intruders in the vacinity. Then one of of his fingers twitched, alerting him. He was the first one to wake up. He went around and awoke Tayuya, Jirobo and Sakon. All 3 got the message and nodded to each other.

"Why are we doing this shit again," Tayuya asked a little irritably, " I mean seriously, these fuckers are going to be weaker than us."

Jirobo started laughing at this. "That may be true Tayuya, but do you really want to have to deal with Naruto if we let them live or pass us?"

At this, all 4 of them flinched, remembering the power Naruto displayed before leaving with Sasuke.

Kidomaru sighed. "Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

All 4 nodded and got prepared to end the fight fast enough to catch up with Naruto to avoid his wrath.

**With Naruto at The Final Valley**

Naruto was sitting on Madara Uchiha's head with the barrel, with Sasuke in it, next to him. Naruto was currently waiting for the Sound 4 to finish off the ninja that were sure to come and try to retrieve him and Sasuke. Naruto had left 2 shadow clones in hiding where he left them and ordered one of them to dispell when the job was done and the other to dispell when he saw who was coming.

Naruto was currently thinking how this all began. "I can't believe that they betrayed us," he thought angrily, "Just because we were powerful. I'm pretty sure we would have helped them if they were in trouble. To think this all happened with that discovery." Naruto then looked at the statue of Hishirama Senju. "It's all your fault. You never should have been born."

**Flashback (3 years ago) Naruto is 9 years old**

Naruto has just failed the final exam of the academy for the first time. He was currently walking around the village trying his best to ignore the stares. 'I wish that they would stop.' He thought as tears started to fall from his eyes. Then Naruto heard something pretty intresting that could shed light on his whole situation. He hid behind a garbage can and listened closely. "What would you do if you saw that kid walking around, knowing that he contains..." The person got cut off by someone else putting their hand over his mouth. "You know it's forbidden to talk about that!" The guy then slapped the other's hand away. "That only applies when there are kids around. And I don't see any kids around so I can talk about that Kyuubi kid Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as tears once again stung his eyes. 'Now it all makes sense.' He tought before he quietly walked away.

**Flashback interruption**

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with an explosion of purple mist. Naruto looked towards the mist and when the smoke cleared what he saw would make him the proudest person ever. Standing there, with half the curse mark covering his face. 'His power has increased, but not enough to surpass me yet,' Naruto thought. Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. "Naruto," He said calmly, "why aren't we at Orochimaru's hideout yet?"

"I'm waiting for those 4 to hurry up from killing the Leaf Nin that I'm pretty sure will come after us. After, they will show us were we have to go so be patient, alright?" Sasuke briefly contemplated on this. "Fine, I'll wait because I really don't know where to go." Sasuke then sat down next to Naruto and then sighed. "At least were near the border."

"Ye..." Naruto was interrupted when he got a rush of information. "Oh man Sasuke," He said while laughing, "You'll never guess who came to find us." Sasuke looked at his best friend. "Who came? And how do you know anyone would come fo... Nevermind. Just tell me how you know."

"Well I left 2 shadow clones behind just to dispell when they saw who came after us and when they die. The one I left to see just disspelled and saw Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Lee and the Sand Siblings. Don't worry though, even Garra can't beat them with all his power."

Sasuke just stared at his friend. All those people trying to bring them back and he thinks that those 4 will beat them all. "Naruto, are you sure that those 4 can beat them?"

"Yes Sasuke. They have the same power you just recieved and they have more experience in using it so yeah they'll win no doubt." Just then, both Naruto and Sasuke felt a humoungous power coming towards them from behind them. They both looked and saw a pale man with white hair, wearing the same outfit as the Sound 4. His cusre mark was on his chest, signifying his allegiane to Orochimaru. "Sasuke Uchiha," He said with no emotion, "I need you to come with me to Orochimaru."

"I know that. Just go back to Orochimaru and tell him that someone else is coming along. Someone that he enjoy having around." The white-haired man turned his head slightly to the left and Naruto seething while looking at the statue of Hishirama.

"Yes Sasuke. I will go and tell Orochimaru that you are on your way with your guest." The man then turned around and trotted back to where he came from.

Naruto scoffed. "So now I'm your 'Guest' Sasuke?'

"Whatever Naruto. Let's just wait for those 4 to come back and then we can leave."

"Ri..." Naruto was once again cut off as memories of his clone came back to him. "Well Sasuke," Naruto said, "looks like we have company on the way here. And not just Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Tayuya, two more people are coming as well."

Sasuke eyes widened at this information. "Do you think..."

"Yep those two are coming for us again. What I'm trying to figure out is why they're alive."

Just then, both boys felt 6 chakra signatures coming from ahead of them. They stood up and greeted them.

"Hello Sakura and Hinata."

**KH: Yes. This chapter is short and I skipped the fights but I'm not good at fight scenes yet. But hopefully I'll do it in next chapter. Also have you figured out why Naruto is like this? I dropped a HUGE hint when he said he hated Hishirama. If you haven't got it yet, don't worry, it'll all be explained before the 7th chapter. Also while writing this, I was listening to Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It Will Not Happen**

**KH: Here we go again. As I explained in the previous chapter, EVERYTHING will be explained before the 7th chapter. Everything will be explained in flashbacks of both Sasuke and Naruto. Also in this chapter, I will have a fight scene. This is the first time I've written one, so tell me what you think and improvements that could be made **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**The Final Valley **

"Ri..." Naruto was once again cut off as memories of his clone came back to him. "Well Sasuke," Naruto said, "looks like we have company on the way here. And not just Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Tayuya, two more people are coming as well."

Sasuke eyes widened at this information. "Do you think..."

"Yep those two are coming for us again. What I'm trying to figure out is why they're alive."

Just then, both boys felt 6 chakra signatures coming from ahead of them. They stood up and greeted them.

"Hello Sakura and Hinata."

Hinata and Sakura just stood there. The Sound 4 on the other hand, jumped from Hishirama's statue on to Madara's statue, next to Naruto and Sasuke. When they landed, Naruto and Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Would you mind telling us why those 2 are still alive?" At this, both Hinata's and Sakura's heart shattered. Both started to feel stinging in their eyes as they walked foward.

"WHY NARUTO," Hinata tearfully yelled, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITH SASUKE?!" Naruto looked at Hinata with a cold expression. "Why does it matter? I left the village to fulfill my ambitons, just as Sasuke did."

It was then that Sakura, also with tears in her eyes, spoke up. "Naruto, Sasuke PLEASE COME BACK! EVERYONE FOUGHT SO HARD TO KEEP YOU FROM GOING TO OROCHIMARU! SO PLEASE COME BACK TO US!" At this point, Sakura and Hinata were on there knees.

"Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru," Sasuke stated, "go on ahead and wait for us." All four got the message and turned to leave. Before they could, Naruto spoke up. "I'll talk to you 4 later." His voice was as cold as ice. This sent a shiver down all of thier spines. As soon as he said, all four dissappeared into the woods. Naruto and Sasuke then turned around to face both Hinata and Sakura. When they faced them, Sakura and Hinata started sobbing

Naruto's eyes were blood-red with black slits going down the middle. His whiskers were more pronounced and his hair was wilder. And his finger nails grew into claws. Sasuke's eyes were also blood-red with a black pupil and had 2 tomoe in each eye.

When Hinata saw the drastic increase in power, she activated her byakugan and jumped on Naruto. Naruto and Hinata slid a bit before coming to a complete stop. "Naruto," she said choked up, "if you don't come back, everyone sacrifice will be in vain." Naruto just stared at her with an emotionless expression. "I nor Sasuke ever asked you guys to come after us. We left because our goals aren't found in the village." Hinata then got angry and punched Naruto in the face. Blood dribbled from his mouth and then Naruto spit the blood on her cheek.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "if that's the best you got, there is no way you will survive." Hinata then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and got in his face. "Naruto, if you and Sasuke won't come back, we'll have to do it by force." Naruto started to chuckle as well as Sasuke. "As if you could force us to do anything." Naruto slowly got up, while holding Hinata by the scruff of her hoodie.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated, "go deal with Sakura alright? I've got this handled." Sasuke nodded and jumped towards Sakura.

"Hinata, I'll tell you this one more time, so get it through your thick head. I HATE YOU!"

Naruto then looked towards Hinata and threw her in the air. Naruto then gathered chakra in his fist and punched in the stomach. Hinata's eyes were wide open as she flew across the river. She started skipping across the water and sunk when she stopped. 'This power is amazing. I should've used this power long ago when I first found out. Just imagine the possibilities!'

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke had just jumped from Naruto and Hinata towards Sakura. When he landed, he immedietly ran to her and did as Naruto had done to Hinata and picked her up by the collar of her skirt. "P-please Sasuke," Sakura hoarsley said, "don't do th-this to me." Sasuke then looked at with no emotion on his face. "Just as Naruto said, our goals aren't found in the village. I left because they were holding me back. The only one who even KNEW what I was thinking was Naruto. He's the only one who knew how I felt and wanted. He's been through so much more than both of us. So...' Sasuke was cut off when he heard a splash. Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata sink underwater.

"Well it looks like Naruto made his choice." Sasuke then smirked. "Now it's my turn." Sasuke then let go of Sakura and kicked her right where Hinata had sunk. Sakura also sunk in to the water. Sasuke then across the river, on to Madara's head. He smirked and started laughing. "THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE. JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH MORE I'LL HAVE WHEN I GET THIS CURSE MARK UNSEALED!"

As Naruto and Sasuke turned to meet the Sound 4, 2 huge chakra signatures suddenly appeared behind them.

**With Hinata as she was sinking**

Hinata had just felt her heart break again. The man loved said she hated her again and to prove the point, he launched across the river. 'Naruto, you really mean this don't you?' Hinata eyes then started change colors. 'Naruto, no matter what I won't let you me alone. Even if...' Hinata suddenly started rocketing out of the water. She opened her eyes and her eyes were now a golden color without the veins.

**With Sakura as she was sinking**

'Sasuke,' Sakura thought, 'I-I will always love you. But I'm not strong enough to help you.' Just as Hinata's eyes, Sakura's eyes also began to change. Her eyes were no longer green, they were now pink with a white X in the pupil. Sakura too rocketed out the water and stood next to Hinata.

Both stared at each other and nodded. "NARUTO/SASUKE!" Both Hinata and Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sasuke then around to see that Hinata's and Sakura's eyes have changed.

"WE ARE TAKING YOU BOTH BACK HOME, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and prepared. "Yeah. Let's see what you 2 can do against us," Thay stated at the same time.

**KH: It looks like Hinata and Sakura awakened a pair of doujutsu. But what are they? Next chapter I will explain what they are. And a little fight scene in there. Tell me how I can improve it and I will do so.**

**Song I was listening to: Tsuki no Okisa by Nogizaka46 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our Power**

**KH: We get to see a little of Sasuke's past. We also see a little power of Sakura's and Hinata's Doujutsu. After this chapter, I'm taking a break. I'm going to spending time with my family for a while. More specifically, my nephew and niece D.J and DeKayla (K.K). I haven't seen them in months and it's getting to me. **

**Now to answer some reviews.**

**Guest: I don't have talent, I truly suck at writing but thanks for the compliment.**

**Tsonga: I'm not sure wether to take that as a flame or a compliment, so I will say this as neutral as possible. This is fanfiction, so I can do what I want to any character to fit the story.**

**Generation Zero: I will, but I don't know when.**

**Oliver2662: Thanks and I will. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Final Valley**

Both stared at each other and nodded. "NARUTO/SASUKE!" Both Hinata and Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sasuke then around to see that Hinata's and Sakura's eyes have changed.

"WE ARE TAKING YOU BOTH BACK HOME, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and prepared. "Yeah. Let's see what you 2 can do against us," Thay stated at the same time.

The first to react was Sasuke. He did some handsigns and yelled **"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" **A huge fireball then erupted from Sasuke's mouth towards Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto was the next to react as he did some handsigns and yelled **"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"**

The wind jutsu then combined with the fire and the jutsu flared white. Both Sakura and Hinata stared at the jutsu in awe. They never seen something like this. They braced themselves for impact.

Once the combination jutsu got close, it exploded, filling the whole area with steam.

Both Naruto and Sasuke smirked at how easily those 2 were defeated. Then Naruto suddenly felt their chakra. It flared even brighter than before. He looked towards the steam and saw Hinata unharmed and Sakura gone.

**Sakura and Hinata just before the jutsu was launched**

"Sakura," Hinata said, "when the jutsu is launched, I'm going to protect us using **Rotation **and then you hurry towards Sasuke and seperate him from Naruto. Alright?" Sakura nodded and got ready to strike.

When they heard them, Hinata immedeatly sent chakra to every one of chakra points and began spinnning. But the moment she tried, her eyes started pulsing. She stopped spinning and a chakra barrier shot up in front of her and Sakura.

The moment the jutsu hit, Sakura rushed towards Sasuke, using the fog as a cover. She jumped up the statue of Madara and tackled Sasuke away from Naruto. Naruto didn't even have time to react to help before he felt a pull on his entire body. He looked behind himself and saw Hinata's hand in front of his face. **"Angel Art: Heavenly Pull," **She whispered before pulling Naruto into a tight hug.

"Please Naruto," She whispered to him, "please come back to the village with me." Naruto's eyes widened.

'She still wants me to come back? NO! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT PATHETIC VILLAGE AFTER WHAT THEY DID!'

"Hinata," Naruto said softly.

Hearing this, Hinata got her hopes up quickly. "Yes Naruto?"

"Please let go of me, so we can go home together."

Hinata suddenly began crying tears of happiness and let Naruto out of her embrace. The moment she did, Naruto instantly went up in smoke.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'A **Shadow Clone?!**' she thought in disbelief. She suddenly felt herself being dragged underwater. Once she was underwater, she discovered that she could see clearly. What she saw was something that dashed all hope from her. Naruto had 100 clones surrounding her, all had a **Rasengan **in their hands.

All of suddenly rocketed towards her. Hinata didn't have time to react and closed her eyes and prepared for the worst pain. But the pain never came. Instead she saw all of Naruto's clones suddenly stop and convulsed. She took this chance and instantly went towards all the clones and dispeled them all.

There was only one Naruto left and she went for him. Naruto also went towards her, forming a **Rasengan **on the way. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was forming a move of her own. It mimicked his **Rasengan **but it had a golden color to it. Both held their hands towards each other. When the attacks connected, both were instantly launched to the surface. (I forgot to mention that Naruto isn't using Kyuubi's chakra. He stopped right after he punched Hinata across the river.)

To say Naruto was shocked was and understatement. Hinata had just used a move that Jiraiya, the Fourth Hokage and himself use. How could she possibly use that?!

Once the 2 reached the surface, Naruto was the first one to get up. Hinata was still thinking, while floating on the water's surface.

' Naruto, you really mean to...' She slowly got up and looked at Naruto.

'Alright, so she can copy jutsu just like Sasuke.' Naruto thought as the Kyuubi's power took over. 'If that's the case, I just have hit her fast and quickly so she won't see it coming.'

Naruto quickly went through some hands signs and yelled **"DEMONIC WIND STYLE: SUPREME GALE PUNCH!" **Naruto instantly sent out a red colored gale that instantly was upon Hinata.

Hinata just stared and smirked. She instantly felt a tingling in her eyes and the chakra barrier that saved her before instantly shot up and protected her. That smirk soon turned into an anguished frown when no longer saw Naruto where he once stood. Instead, she looked to the right and saw Naruto smirking.

He crouched down and punched her in the gut again and followed up with a barrage of puches all delivered to her mid-section, each punch sending her higher in air, before finally kicking her in the chin, sending her flying down the river.

Hinata regained herself in time to see Naruto in the air, decending down on her at inhumane speeds. She didn't have time to react as she was sent crashing into the river.

Naruto then let out a yell. **"HINATA! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!"**

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura had gotten Sasuke away from Naruto and looked behind to see Hinata hugging him. 'She really does love Naruto as I love Sasuke.' She thought to herself. Sakura then looked down to see Sasuke looking at her with complete hate filling his eyes.

"Sakura," He told her, "Let me go, because if you don't, you're going to regret it." Sakura shook her head freverently.

"No Sasuke. If I let go, THEN I'll regret it. Your coming back to the village with me. Please." At this point, Sakura is starting to cry.

'Sakura...' Sasuke thought, 'NO, I CAN'T GO BACK NO MATTER WHAT!'

"I warned you Sakura that you will regret this," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura by her throat while getting up. He then threw down on the ground and kicked her into the river again.

Sakura instantly reeled herself in time and landed on the river, feet first. She didn't have time to regain her bearings as Sasuke was already perfoming handsigns and yelled, **"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" **

A great fire suddenly rushed for Sakura. She was going to dodge, but she felt a tingling in her eyes.

Once the jutsu hit, Sasuke was on guard. He remebered what happened last time and activated his **Sharingan. **He was lucky to block a punch from his left. He saw Sakura looking at him with tears streaking her eyes.

"How the hell did you survive that Sakura?!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura smirked. "You should know. It's my eyes."

**With Sakura as she landed**

Sakura had just landed and looked up to see Sasuke forming hand signs. 'Sasuke...' She thought sadly. She then heard Sasuke yell out a jutsu. The next moment, she saw a huge torrent of flames coming towards her. 'I have to dodge!' She thought urgently.

She was about to dodge, before she felt a strange tingling in her eyes. 'What is this feeling?' She thought. Sakura looked forward and saw a huge white X absorb the jutsu. She then went to Sasuke's left side and tried to deliver a punch, but it was blocked.

**Back with Sakura and Sasuke**

Sasuke's eyes widened at this revelation. 'If that's the case,' Sasuke thought as the curse mark spread across his body, 'only taijutsu will work against her.' Sasuke dissapeared and reappeared in front of Sakura and struck her.

However, this Sakura went up in smoke. 'WHAT,' Sasuke thought, 'SHE REPLACED HERSELF WITH A **SHADOW CLONE **AT THE LAST MINUTE?! WHEN DID SHE LEARN IT?!'

His thoughts were cut off by Sakura uppercutting him and then kicking him across Madara's statue into the forest below. She jumped into the forest and began looking around. "I wish that you would stop this Sasuke and just come back to the village with me." She said aloud, hoping Sasuke would hear.

Sasuke definitely heard it and grit his teeth while hiding in a bush, curse mark still active. 'What does she know?! She doesn't know what it's like to have your entire family murdered right in front of you while your helpless!'

Sasuke cut this thought short and went behind Sakura and prepared to stab her. However, she instantly turned around and grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree. Sasuke's back hit the tree hard. He slid down until Sakura pinned his arms.

"Sasuke," She stated, "Let's go back home and be a team again."

"Would you shut up for a minute?" He said, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! AND YOUR BROTHER OF ALL PEOPLE DOING IT! THE ONE PERSON YOU LOOKED UP TO TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" He then tackled Sakura out of the forest and into the river. (Naruto and Hinata are at the end of the river. Sasuke and Sakura are at the beginning.)

Both Sasuke and Sakura fell in the river and stood upon logs. They looked at each other, trying to figure each other out. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"You're right Sasuke. I don't know, and I probably never will. But what you and Naruto are doing is like it in a sense. You're leaving me alone and you're never coming back. I don't want that Sasuke. I WANT TO HELP YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME IN!?"

Sasuke smirked. "Alright. I'll tell you why."

**Flashback (3 years ago) Sasuke is 10 and Naruto is 9**

Sasuke just finished another day at the acadamy. He watched a blonde haired fail after failing to produce a clone. 'Hmph,' He thought, 'that kid is so stupid. He can't even produce a simple clone.' (Sasuke is just starting the academy. Naruto got an earlier start than the rest of his class.) Sasuke was on his way home when he got the weirdest feeling, as if he shouldn't go home.

'Probably nothing. Hopefully Big Brother will help me with that new shuriken jutsu he promised.' Sasuke completely forgot about the forbording feeling and ran home. When he got there, the feeling came up again in spades. He slowly reached for the gates and what he saw would forever be ingrained into his mind. The streets were covered in so much blood that one could mistake the color of blood for the original color of the street.

Sasuke then did the one thing anyone his age would do, he screamed. Then out of nowhere, Itachi came out of the shadows. Relief washed over Sasuke.

"Big Brother," He said/yelled, "Someone wiped out our entire clan. Did you get the person responsible?" Itachi remained silent. "Big Bro..." Sasuke was cut short as he looked into Itachi's eyes. His **Sharingan **was like a three-pointed shuriken. **"Tsukiyomi,"** he whispered.

"Sasuke, you will now see what happened." Sasuke was in a world where the sky was red and the moon was black.(Right?) Sasuke then saw his parents facing away from him with Itachi behind them, poised to strike.

"BIG BROTHER DON'T!" Sasuke yelled but it didn't do any good. Itachi slashed both his Mother and Father in the chest. Sasuke screamed again while clutching his head.

"You will now see this happen again and again for the next 72 hours while you can do nothing." Came the cold voice of Itachi. For the next 72 hours, Sasuke was forced to watch the entire Uchiha Massacre over and over again. When it was over, Sasuke was once again looking at Itachi's blood-red eyes. He felt anger like never before and charged Itachi.

Itachi vanished for a second before he reappeared and puched Sasuke's gut. Sasuke felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. Sasuke squirmed on the the ground for a second before saying, "Why did you do this?"

"To test my abilities against the same people." Once again Sasuke felt rage like never before. To test himself?! That's why he killed our entire clan?!

"Do you hate me Sasuke," Itachi said coldly.

"So much **ITACHI**," Sasuke said with so much spite in his voice.

"Then fester that hatred. And when you have the same eyes I do, Come and find me. But in order to get these eyes, you must kill your best friend." Itachi then turned around to leave but before he left, he turned his head to look at Sasuke and a single tear fell down his eye. Ithachi then dissapeared.

**The Next Day (Hospital)**

Sasuke instantly woke up, looking into a white cealing. 'Was it all a dream?' Sasuke thought. He looked around and saw the kid who failed the final exam in a bed, covered from head to toe in bandages. 'What happened to him?' He was brought out of his musing hearing groaning from the kid.

Naruto opened his eyes to the same white celing he saw for the past nine years. "Great," He said, "those stupid villagers put me back in here again? I swear they get worse and worse with every beating." Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was listening.

'This happened to him before?!' Sasuke thought outraged that a kid was subjected to this hospital everyday. "Naruto," He said. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke. Naruto instantly put on his "Happy Mask". "YO SASUKE." He all but yelled enthusiastically. Sasuke was then confused. Naruto was complaining about how he was got in here again then he sees him and he starts smiling as if it never happened.

'Either Naruto is hiding all his pain from everyone or he really is dumb. I'm guessing the former.' Sasuke thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse came into the room. The first she saw was Sasuke and smiled. "Hello Sasuke," The Nurse said cheerfully, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your clan and brother." At this Sasuke sat up and looked at his hands. 'So it's true,' He thought.

The Nurse then nodded and looked at Naruto. Her demeanor suddenly went south and she sneared at the boy. " ," she said barely holding her anger, "you're to be release today so go now." Naruto nodded quickly and left quickly, still wearing that goofy grin.

She looked at Sasuke and her deamenor changed to one of relief. "Now that the monster is gone, I was sent to tell you that you too are able for release today also. Please gather your clothes and tell the front desk that you are leaving." The Nurse then left and Sasuke was still lost. 'What's wrong with Naruto? He isn't that bad. And why did she call him a monster?'

Sasuke then left and went towards his compound. The front was covered with police tape. Sasuke easily squeezed through and looked around. Everything was clean, as if that night never happened. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't continue and ran away.

He ran towards his place, a lake with a cast-off port. Sasuke sat at the edge and thought about all that transpired within the last 24 hours. His brother wiping out his clan, his brother setting off his path as an avenger and Naruto being called a monster. 'What do they mean?' He thought.

Sasuke then felt like someone was watching him. He turned his head slightly and saw Naruto looking at him with tears falling down his face. Before Sasuke could say something, Naruto ran off with a scowl.

'Naruto must be sad for me, having lost my entire clan to Itachi. But why did he scowl at me?'

**3 years later (Sasuke is 13 and Naruto is 12)**

Sasuke finally passed the final exam required for becoming a ninja. But this didn't make Sasuke proud. Why? Well Naruto came up to Sasuke and told him something that completely threw his loyalty to Konoha away. (I'll say next chapter what he said)

**Flashback over**

Sakura was barely holding in her tears at what Sasuke told her. "I don't care Sasuke," She said completely shocking Sasuke, "I won't let you be alone, so you're coming back wether you like it or not."

Sasuke, still shocked, said, "Why would you go this far for me Sakura?"

Sakura then gave him a smile. "It's because I love you Sasuke. That's why I'll stop you from making the mistake of your life."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He then felt a tingling in his eyes. He smirked. "If that's so," He said as he tied his headband around his head with his eyes closed, "I'll just have to completely OBLITERATE THAT LOVE!" He opened his eyes to show a mature **Sharingan **with 3 tomoe.

**KH: Well this is the end of this chapter. I know I got a lot of the fight from Canon but it should work. As I said above, I'm taking a break so I won't be back for a while, so don't expect chapters any time soon. I also forgot to mention the Names for Hinata's and Sakura's Doujutsu. Hinata's is called the Kingan and Sakura's is called the Sakura no Me. And I also explained the abilities of both in the story so don't ask. **

**Song I was listening to: Play Ball by Utada Hikaru **


	6. Update

Update

**Not a new chapter. I can't write right now due to my Aunt Mary's passing. I'm going to her funeral in a couple of days and after, I'm going to grieve with my family. So sorry. **


End file.
